crimson living
by Giger05
Summary: Love is hard, esspetially when it isn't excepted by others. Two peole destined to be together are been ripped apart by family, friends and the life they lead. Will it be strong enough to ultimatly privail or will love FAil? PAige and Kyle fic!


Basically i'm showing that Love is hard, esspetially when it isn't excepted by others. Two peole destined to be together are been ripped apart by family, friends and the life they lead. Will it be strong enough to ultimatly privail or will love FAil?

Paige matthews/halliwell - born into a family of sisters, yet has a different father. her parents are dead - they all live in the manor has problems, on is drugs and alcohol, the other is the man she loves! this eighteen year old is lost... she feels alone, and things just keep getting worse.

Kyle Broody - ninteen and living in an appartment with a few mates, his parents and brother were killed his mates are his family -they are street wise gang style guys who's respect for one another is important.Things for him are hard - this isn't who he is... he wants out but has to have the back of his guys...will he make if out or die trying.

More will be explained ...not a longchap below just a small sample...Tell me what you think.

Part 1

She sat in the front of her mustang, taking a drag of the home made roll up; she was doped up, higher than she had been in a long time. For a good time she had fought against her addiction but now it wasn't worth it. Resting her head back on the car seat she inhaled deep and exhaled slow – she took the bottle of vodka from passenger in her car took a huge gulp and let the bitter taste hit her hard. As she put the bottle down she felt him lean across and his lips on hers. She was too tired to fight it…too tired of it all. As he started to kiss her neck she took another drag, Paige went back too kissing him roughly – she didn't know how long it had been but the next thing she knew was the guy she was making out with was been pulled out of her car from the passenger side. "Dude get the fuck off here" He screamed as he pulled him out. Paige looked across, "Kyle – leave…"

"Shut up PAIGE" He screamed, then he went back to the guy who was now stumbling to get up of the floor – "Go near her again I'll kill you" he screamed

"Dude we were just…"

"I don't care what you were just" Kyle knelt down and lifted his shirt so the butt of his gun was visible, "Go near her again you die got it?" He screamed then he stood up and kicked him in the face.

Standing up Kyle walked around to the driver's side of the car, pulled open the door and grabbed Paige's arm. She was so high she couldn't stand up straight, she stumbled from the car, "Get off me" She screamed

"Your not driving anywhere get in the other side" Paige took another swig of the vodka defiantly, "You got nothing over me anymore…"she slurred. Kyle grabbed the bottle from her hand and through it to the floor in the car park where they were. The rain was falling hard down soaking them both. He took her upper arm and walked her around pushing her into the passenger seat. He noticed the other guy was walking away or rather stumbling, "KEEP WALKING" He screamed as he walked around the other side and got into the drivers seat.

He put the car in drive, and put his foot down. "Your going to kill yourself you fucking crazy or what?" He shouted as they shot through the night.

"Like you care"

"Believe it or not I do…"

"We're not sleeping together no more you don't have to keep lying about shit like that" She spat at him harshly.

"I never lied about shit like that…" he shouted back, "Fucking hell Paige you can't keep going like this"

"Fuck you" She growled

"Why won't u let anyone help? I just want to watch your back."

"Watch my back – fuck you" The alcohol was becoming a fuel that was burning rage and anger. "You know what…you left me, not the other way around Brody…if you cared you wouldn't have fucked me over like you did – I told you, at the start not hurt me, I pleaded with you. You lied…you ended it all."

"You know why I ended it…" He said as he pulled the car around and onto another main road, "I had to. You know I love you"

"If you loved me then you'd fight thorough it all for me – it wasn't easy on my part either…but I handled it all for you." She shouted as she pulled out a bottle from the glove compartment unscrewing the lid she gulped it back.

"What is this your way of getting back at me…" He shouted, referring to the drink drugs and guys. "No, this is my way of fucking coping. You tearing me up…" She shouted at him. HE didn't say anything else, and she also turned her back as silence fell on them. She drank and he drove…both thinking, both hurting, both wishing there was another way.

Okay guys - i'd love to know wat u think of this and if i shouldcontinue wid.

And if you have any ideas on how it sould go - i'm open to all! thanks for reading tell me what you think


End file.
